O Veneno da serpente
by AlbuScorpius
Summary: Ele não era exatamente como sua família. Mas alguém o compreendia. Alguém que vai fazê-lo descobrir seu verdadeiro eu, dentro e fora de Hogwarts  slash :Albus X Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

Nada poderia ser mais aconchegante que uma noite de véspera de Natal. Na Toca, muito mais. As famílias Weasley e Potter estavam reunidas ali. Havia pouquíssimo espaço, por isso a matriarca e proprietária Molly, a contragosto, concordou com o marido, Arthur Weasley, que uma barraca aquecida seria montada.

Parte dos convidados que estavam ali pra ceia natalina partiria mais tarde, Gui e Fleur iriam para o Chalé das Conchas com seus filhos, Angelina e George iriam para Itália, enquanto os filhos do casal ficariam aos cuidados dos avós, Percy e a esposa Audrey já estavam na Suécia, Hermione e Rony (e junto com eles, Rosa e Hugo) passariam até o ano-novo na casa dos pais trouxas dela. Só quem ficaria eram Carlinhos e sua família, e os Potter.

Ainda assim era gente demais.

Uma grande árvore de natal piscava e ao seu pé estava um rapazinho moreno, de 10 anos de idade, de olhar e jeito quase autista. Albus Severus não fazia o tipo bem-humorado dos dois clãs, era extremamente calado e cauteloso. Sua irmãzinha Lilian era a única dos menores que não o incomodava. Seu irmão James e seus primos sempre estranhavam o jeito quieto. Quando a "primarada" se reunia, era uma festa. Até os pequenos Lilian e Hugo costumavam entrar. Só Albus que não era chegado nessa oba-oba.

Observou os presentes que estavam com seu nome, e guardou bem os tamanhos deles em sua memória para abri-los na manhã seguinte. Pegou um exemplar em francês (sim, desde novo ele treinava) de _As artes de Beuxbattons _, que ganhara de Gabrielle Delacour e outro de _Hogwarts, uma História, _de sua tia Hermione. Fitou os dois. Optou pelo segundo, tendo em vista que seria mais útil.

Começou pelas histórias dos fundadores. Godric, Salazar, Rowena e Helga. Das quatro Casas, era apaixonado pela Grifinória, onde toda sua família de ambos os lados havia passado, gostava da Corvinal, pois sua inteligência era acima da média dos garotos de sua idade, tal qual Mione fora no passado, o faria cair bem lá. Mas de todas, sentia uma afeição especial (ainda que menor que Grifinória) pela Lufa-Lufa. Nem passava por sua cabeça a Sonserina, além de ser a origem de quase todos os inimigos da família, era há 19 anos a vergonha do mundo bruxo, por se abster da batalha que derrotara Você-sabe-quem e que pusera seu pai como o maior ícone do mundo bruxo. Ir para lá seria um pesadelo, e se ele já se sentia um estranho dentro de casa, com isso se completaria.

Harry Potter, o pai, sempre dissera que a Sonserina não faz as pessoas ficarem más, e que um dos homens que mais admirou e agradece por estar vivo provinha de lá. Tanto que seu nome do meio (e que secretamente Al adorava) foi uma homenagem a ele. Severus Snape. Não que isso impedisse James e Fred de caçoarem e frequentemente o ameaçarem de parar lá.

Fechou o livro e observou o teto. Seus olhos verdes eram refletidos pelo espelho que foi colocado pela avó. Eles eram a única herança deixada pela outra avó, Lilian. Albus se sentia especial, já que só ele e seu pai dispunham. Não era ruivo como a maioria da família, nem tinha olhos castanhos tão comuns. Isso o agradava.

Cerrou a visão.

Muita neblina atrapalhava a observação dele. Mas notou que um menino mais ou menos da mesma idade olhava pra ele. Só que ele era muito loiro, daqueles bem prateado-platinados. O estranho piscou e acenou. Albus sabia que o já tinha visto em algum lugar. A neblina subiu e um breu cobriu seu campo de visão...

-Acorde Al. – disse uma voz doce.

Ele abriu os olhos. Era Gina, sua mãe.

-Feliz natal querido.

Abraçou-a e retribuiu o desejo. Foi procurar todos da casa. Vovó Molly e seu irmão de criação, Teddy, cortavam o resto de peru que milagrosamente sobrara da ceia (na verdade, foram precisos três perus, para a gigante família) e punham no pão para o café.

-Oh, meu neto, feliz natal, fiz suco de abóbora pra você. – sorriu a generosa Sra. Weasley. – Vamos não perca tempo, seu avô e seu pai vão caçar uns bichos aí.

Ele não tinha tanta pressa. Comeu moderadamente e se arrumou. Pegou o casaco mais quente que encontrou e foi ao encontro da trupe: Harry, Arthur, James, Teddy e Fred.

Os mais velhos conseguiram estuporar umas perdizes, enquanto James e Fred cuidavam de pegá-las. Albus tinha a companhia de Canina, neta do cachorro de Hagrid, que fora dada de presente por ele por julgar que o pobre Al se sentia muito sozinho.

Canina farejava as aves e balançava o rabo freneticamente. Parecia estar muito feliz.

Teddy interceptou um javali que corria por perto.

A caçada corria maravilhosamente bem, quando Canina disparou loucamente campo adentro. Todos riram quando Al corria desesperado para pegar a coleira, porém a cadela era mais forte e o arrastou.

No pequeno riacho congelado, ela latia e observava algo. Era outro cachorro. Um belíssimo _collie _que parecia desprezar a colega _canis familiaris._

Um homem surgiu por detrás do cão. Era loiro platinado e tinha um olhar fechado. Este se encontrara com as duas esmeraldas reluzentes de Albus Severus Potter. Um misto de medo e admiração pela elegância do estranho cercava o menino.

Reconhecera aquele senhor, seus pais e tios sempre o citavam. Era Draco Malfoy.

Quando pensou em correr, seu avô o alcançara.

-Ora, ora, se não é Draco Malfoy ? – O que faz aqui em Othery St. Catchpole?

- Estou caçando com minha família por Devon.—ele deu uma rápida olhada no rosto do garoto – Então este é o filho do meio do Potter e sua filha, Sr. Arthur Weasley?

- Sim, este é Albus Severus Potter. – e aproveitou para alfinetar -Nomes bem familiares a você, não é mesmo Malfoy?

Mesmo sentindo o ar de ironia, o loiro pareceu não se importar e respondeu a altura:

- Sim é verdade. O melhor diretor de Hogwarts, tenho que admitir, e o homem que lutou para proteger a mim e ao seu genro. – sorriu de maneira assustadora – Presumo que deva ter seus... 10 anos?

Al fez sinal com a cabeça positivamente.

-Então, não temos muito que fazer por aqui não é Albus...? Vamos voltar pra Toca. – Sugeriu (ordenou) o avô.

Caminhando pela neve, viu as pegadas que ele e Canina haviam deixado. Achava, ou melhor, tinha certeza que enfrentaria um falatório ou zoações de seu irmão e primos se o avô ousasse contar sobre Malfoy, mesmo não sendo culpa sua.

Ao chegar à cozinha da Toca, os rapazes estavam com as três perdizes e o javali abatidos sobre a mesa. Teddy estava encantado, pois Victoire havia chegado de surpresa dizendo que queria ele passando o Reveillon com ela no Chalé das Conchas, como já era maior, não havia quem impedisse. James e os primos o olhavam com faces acusadoras, e isso o deixava rubro. Lilian ria a cara que ele fazia.

Antes que qualquer um abrisse o bico para repreensão, Molly Weasley deu um recado:

-Sabem, tirando Harry, e Jika (namorada romena de Carlinhos) todos aqui tem o DEVER de me escutar e obedecer. Apesar dos laços maritais familiares, eles dois infelizmente não possuem o sangue dessa velha bruxa rabugenta. Se preparem, pois eu vou mandar um berrador e um lembrol a cada um desses meus adorados e sapecas netinhos, do jeito que eu fazia com meus filhos... ALBUS NÃO FEZ NADA DEMAIS, VOCÊS É QUEM DEIXARAM O MENINO SER ARRASTADO POR CANINA, JÁ PENSOU SE AO INVÉS DE MALFOY FOSSE UM CENTAURO? OU UM GIGANTE?

Al aliviou-se por dentro. A avó cuidaria de protegê-lo de chateações. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Tornou a lembrar-se do sonho. O menino era tão loiro quanto Malfoy, e de uma elegância parecidíssima... Sim, realmente o vira em algum lugar...


	2. Chapter 2: Becos,livros e portões

Obrigado pelas visitas e pela _review _da **Nicky Evans** *-*

Fiquei empolgado com o sucesso até que razoável da fic :B

Não se acanhem, postem suas _reviews_, sejam positivas ou negativas :}

Eu acho esse capítulo muito cool, pois trata do dia mais excitante para um futuro aluno de Hogwarts XP

x x x x x x x x x x x x

Muitos meses já haviam se passado desde o Natal, e no final do verão, em sua casa em Godric's Hollow, Albus dormia angelicalmente quando sua porta foi fonte de sons estridentes de batida. Abriu furiosamente os olhos, quem o havia despertado justo na hora em que ele iria pegar o pomo de ouro em seus sonhos?

- Vamos acordaaaaaaar, hoje é o dia, hoje é o dia! –Lilian propagou—Vamos, desperte seu preguiçoso!

Al levantou-se devagar, olhou no relógio trouxa dado por seus tios Ronald e Hermione, no seu último natal: 6 da manhã. Tirou o pijama de ouros (o naipe do baralho) e vestiu uma roupa simples e pegou sua toalha. Abriu a porta e deparou com a banguelinha da pirralha.

- Bom dia Lili...

Pela janela do andar de cima percebeu que o outono se antecipara demais, ainda estavam, naturalmente, no verão, porém as folhas tinham pressa para cair. Desceu. Ouviu sua mãe pedir para ele banhar-se, pois logo iriam para o Beco Diagonal. O irmão mais velho e pai discutiam a possibilidade do mais jovem entrar para o time de quadribol. James era espetacular tanto como apanhador como artilheiro, porém péssimo como goleiro.

- Ei pai, preciso de sua ajuda. –o fitou com um olhar inocente e bastante preocupado—Quero que o senhor me explique algumas coisas.

- Ok Al. Mas antes, vá tomar banho primeiro, obedeça a sua mãe.

Entrou na banheira da suíte em que Harry e Gina dormiam. Era o banheiro mais elegante da casa. Nada parecido com o modelo trouxa que era usado por ele e os irmãos e nem o lavabo perto da sala de estar. Imergiu nela. Começou a imaginar cada centímetro do castelo descrito pelo livro _Hogwarts, uma história _e pelas façanhas feitas por sua família e amigos. Uma grande aventura e um mistério a cada dia para ser descoberto ali. Quem sabe não encontraria uma sala especial, como a Precisa ou a Câmara Secreta? Não. A Câmara não era um lugar muito seguro e provavelmente haveria o esqueleto enorme do basilisco, sem contar que teria que ser ofidioglota e desde que se pai derrotara o Lorde das Trevas, a característica não se manifestara em ninguém. Já a Sala Precisa poderia ser útil mais tarde, pra dar uma fugidinha com alguém. Ele riu das próprias intenções.

O aguardavam na sala. Lilian com um chapéu pontudo de bruxa, clássico. James com roupas de trouxa, Harry com roupas do ministério e Gina com um belo vestido feito por Fleur Delacour para passeios. Usando uma camisa de mangas compridas vermelha e uma calça jeans, Albus desceu e todos foram para o carro, um belo Hyundai i-30.

Pararam ali na Charing Cross. Entraram no Caldeirão Furado. Atravessaram o muro mágico e seguiram pelo Beco Diagonal.

- Primeira parada: comprar uma mascote! –piscou alegremente Gina – Pode ser coruja, gato, sapo, rato...

- Corujas são mais úteis mamãe!

- Então James e seu pai comprarão uma. Venha comigo e Lilian para a livraria Floreios e Borrões comprar seu material!

Assentiu. Estava mesmo ansiosíssimo para adquirir os livros. Não mais que a sua varinha, é claro.

Lá dentro distanciou-se da mãe e da irmã, que alegremente procuravam pelos futuros pertences. Encontrou um livro chamado "Poder das estrelas, saiba trazer seu sonho"

Começou a folheá-lo para ver se fazia algum sentido. Tinha alguns encantamentos descritos como n. vrbl (não-verbal) e uns cuja varinha era desnecessária desde que feitos com muita vontade. Forçou a mente. Depois de alguns segundos desistiu, achara que era demasiado complicado para um garoto que havia completado 11 anos havia dois dias.

-Hunf!

PAF!

Little Sev se esbarra com alguém, uma pilha de livros de poções desabou sobre ele e o outro. Eram tão pesados que poderiam ter feito um galo enorme em sua testa.

-Seu desastrado! – gritou uma voz miúda, porém insolente.

- D...Descul... Desculpee! –seus olhos estavam marejando. As lágrimas deram a íris verde um tom lindo e brilhante. – aaaah

Ele não conseguia dizer uma só palavra. Estava encantado com o rosto a sua frente. Não era apenas o mesmo do seu sonho no Natal, era um anjo.

Ou um diabinho, pois ele disparava palavras agressivas ao inocente Sev, palavras que se pronunciadas diante da vovó Weasley lhe custaria um bom castigo ajudando o velho elfo Monstro a limpar todos os vasos sanitários da Grã-Bretanha.

A mãe do rapazinho linguarudo chegou e o condenou por palavras tão rudes, afinal, ele era um verdadeiro príncipe, dava para perceber. E embora Albus fosse filho de quem era jamais teria a elegância e charme que o raivoso garoto a sua frente possuía. Fama não traz elegância. Mas pelo menos simplicidade traz boa educação. É, deveria ser isso que faz falta no mocinho loiro.

- Albus Severus Potter, ai, ai! Olha o que você me apronta! – falou uma afobada Gina

- Desculpe o menino... E ah, perdoe ele, Sra. Malfoy, ele é meio desleixado.

As duas conversaram e compreenderam que tudo passou de um acidente. Hermione havia chegado trazendo consigo, a menina Rosa.

-Não, não Rosa! Nada de tentar prouzir Poção Polissuco antes do... bem... Esqueça, espere até o segundo ano para ver se está pronta! – Hermione havia lembrado que desde muito jovem, chegava a ler a sessão proibida da Biblioteca. E deu várias dicas de livros que poderiam ajudá-la em Hogwarts.

A menina se encontrou com o primo.

- Oi Al, já comprou sua varinha? – observou que sua testa estava roxa – Ok relaxa, mamãe disse que fizeram isso com seu pai. É para ossos, mas – EPISKEY!

Sev sentiu uma dor maior que a do galo, mas depois ela sumiu.

-Obrigado Rosa... Ia ser terrível começar um ano com um galo na cabeça.

- Quem fez isso? Ah, que pergunta... você é que nem o papai, sempre distraído hahaha..

Al riu, quando se virou para pedir que Rosa melhorasse a testa do menino loiro, este havia desaparecido.


	3. Chapter 3: Expresso da Amizade

Olá pessoal! Estou feliz com o número de visitas que a fanfic está tendo, mas tenho uma queixa a fazer: Ninguém está mandando mais _reviews_ U_U Podem mandar pessoal, se estiver ruim, se estiver boa, queria a opinião de vocês : X

Não deixem o little Severus chorar :P

X X X X

_{depois de terem comprado todos os materiais, a coruja Eliseu, e da cena presente no capítulo Dezenove Anos Depois, do livro Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte}_

Os vagões do Expresso de Hogwarts estavam todos completamente ocupados, com exceção de dois exatamente no meio do trem. Abriu-se a cabine e estavam lá os colegas segundanistas e terceiranistas de James. Não havia espaço para ele e Rosa. Os dois se entreolharam e foram para o outro, que estava vazio.

Rosa atirou sua mala por cima do estofado e tirou de dentro dela uma revista trouxa. Albus pôs a sua delicadamente ao lado da mala da prima. Os dois estavam de frente, porém ela estava compenetrada em solucionar aqueles testes de comportamento feminino. Ele se aproximou e colou na janela, observando o longo caminho de campos que os levaria até a Escócia.

Ouve toques. A porta abrira-se e de lá vieram a prima Dominique, que era do quarto ano junto de seu namorado, Antônio Macmillan, o recém-eleito monitor da Lufa-Lufa. Visivelmente incomodados com a presença dos menores o casal se dirigiu para um banheiro próximo. Rosa e Al riram daquela situação em que a prima ficou.

Mais uma vez, a porta abriu. Uma menina oriental e bem miúda atravessou a porta junto de outro oriental, eram Cui Zhang e Eduardo Zhang, filhos gêmeos de Cho Chang com seu esposo trouxa. Os dois eram muito lindinhos juntos, pareciam àqueles casais de porcelana.

- Olá Sr. Potter... –disse a menina pequena e de voz de gatinho novo – posso sentar com meu irmão aqui?

Little Sev ficou constrangido. Claro que poderiam sentar.

-Mas que pergunta, ora bolas, meu pai e sua mãe foram amigos de colégio, podem sentar-se.

O irmão fez uma cara feia. A menina deu um sorriso forçado.

- Na verdade, mais que amigos eles foram. – e calou-se.

Era verdade, apesar de sua mãe Gina sempre colocar para baixo quando o nome de Cho Chang entrava na conversa, já tinha escutado que ela fora a pessoa que tirou o BV de seu pai. Logo era importante no passado. Muitas vezes tio Rony até brincava com a Gina, pois ela e Cho Chang disputavam o título de menina mais pegadora de Hogwarts.

Fechou os olhos. Ainda faltavam 4 horas para cruzar a fronteira escocesa. Não poderia acontecer nada demais naquele trem. Porém, uma terceira vez a porta foi aberta. Era a funcionária que vendia lanchinhos. Visivelmente irritado com a "casa da mãe Joana" que estava a cabine. Albus bufou. Forçou um sorriso falso e comprou alguns sapos de chocolate. Devorou três. Figurinhas: Albus Dumblendore. Severus Snape. Hary Potter.

Foi muito esquisito, tirou logo os três homens que compunham seu nome, e isso dividia o coração do menino. Em parte, orgulhava-se. Em outra, achava aquilo um completo tédio.

Vram. Quarta vez.

- OLHA AQUI, CANSEI, SE QUISER SENTAR OU VENDER VÁ PROCURAR OUTRA CABINE E...

Era o menino Malfoy. Os choques de Rosa, Cui e Eduardo evidentes. A pele do menino Potter ficou tão vermelha quanto a cor da Grifinória, mas o pequeno loiro nem piscou, esboçando um sorriso satisfeito de quem já esperava por tal reação.

-Ora, ora. Se o pequeno Potter já não dá suas crises de estrelismo. Hm parece que a humildade rara que meu pai tanto ironizava do seu não passou para você, não é, pequeno popstar? – Malfoy deu uma piscadela de apoio - Mas tudo bem. Isso só mostra o quanto Albus Severus não é o menino contido que tanto comentam. Parabéns. Gosto de pessoas sinceras.

Rosa levantou. Olhou fixamente para o menino intruso. Esperava que recebesse uma ironia profunda. Porém little blonde nem ligou pros três do lado direito, estava focado em se mostrar para Sev.

- Scorpius Malfoy. – estendeu a mão para um aperto.

- Eu sei. – fitou a mão de Scorpius. – Albus Severus Potter.

- Então, posso falar o que tinha pra dizer?

Al desconcertado, respondeu.

- Err... Pode sim.

Scorp prosseguiu.

- Há duas cabines daqui, do lado direito, há um compartimento vago. Como minhas coisas não cabem aqui, e seria extremamente tosco não dizer que ela é à prova de qualquer som.

A última parte da frase entrou no cérebro de Al como uma voz angelical. Finalmente paz e sossego. Nem piscou. Agarrou todas as suas coisas, pegou a gaiola de Eliseu, e disparou até a porta da cabine. Olhou para trás e perguntou:

- Ninguém quer aproveitar a oportunidade de ter um pouco mais de privacidade?

Rosa e os irmãos Zhang não responderam. Para os três, qualquer cabine silenciosa seria mais atrativa que uma silenciosa na presença de um pequeno Malfoy. Não pelo passado terrível do pai, mas por conhecerem a arrogância e prepotência clássicas daquela família.

Pouco ligando para a opinião alheia, Potter se dirigiu ao vagão indicado por Scorpius. E se surpreendeu. Ela era diferente das demais, o acolchoado parecia novo, era verde de um lado e azul do outro. No meio havia uma mesinha de centro colada ao chão, com uma edição do _Profeta Diário_, e uma revista que devia ser do mesmo grupo que _O pasquim_ fora vendido pelo Sr. Lovegood.

- Me impressionei com a velocidade que você se direcionou para cá, Potter. – lançou com um tom de desafio no ar.

- Não suporto barulho demais, sou uma pessoa que acredita que barulho só dá certo quando eu permito. – respondeu Al como uma típica estrela hollywoodiana classe A.

Os dois se encararam. Scorpius tinha um rosto angelical e um sorriso esculpido na pressa. Era demasiado bonito, porém sempre chatinho, quando podia. Já Al era um pouco diferente. Tinha um rosto frágil, olhar que era ambíguo, ora estava beirando as lágrimas, ora estava furioso. O destaque eram seus olhos verdes em escala máxima, e seu jeito incomum de tratar as pessoas. Era o mais humilde possível, conseguia encantar com maestria. Porém, bastava não simpatizar com alguém, que seu comportamento se transformava, era irônico, fechado e muitas vezes até insuportável. Seu pai ria dizendo que de fato herdara Dumblendore e Snape na mesma pessoa.

- Quer uns feijõezinhos? –sugeriu Scorpius.

- Sim.

- São todos bons os que peguei até agora.

- Deixe-me provar.

Eca. Tivera o azar de provar um com gosto de vômito.

- Não quero essa porcaria nunca mais!

Malfoy riu.

- Ora, ora... Se o menino Albus Potter não está mostrando as asinhas!—caçoou.

- Você é sempre provocativo assim? –tentou não sair no prejuízo.

- Nem sempre. Se quiser eu paro.

- Faça isso imediatamente—sorriu desesperadamente Al.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada. Pareciam que estavam num debate político, mas estranhamente, estavam se entendendo. Riram muito alto, receando incomodar os outros. Na porta passou alguns alunos da Lufa-Lufa que pareciam conversar animadamente no corredor com as novatas Kali e Sati Patil. Pelo jeito, a cabine especial era realmente à prova de som.


End file.
